Omnipotent
by Eclypsis
Summary: Something happened to Draco. Something that was not easily forgotten. And now, that something is back to haunt him.


-------------- (Time change)  
  
******** (Dream squence) {Will come later}  
  
"blah" (Talking)  
Disclaimer: I am sure that all of you know that I don't own it. If I did, I would be a VERY successful writer whose books have been turned into movies and I would NOT be writing fanfiction. :) Other than that, the only things that belong to me are   
  
Kayre© (pronounced Kay-Ree) and The Hell-Raisers.©  
*Ascataurien*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was half past eleven at night. In a ward in St. Mungo's Hospital, Narcissa Malfoy gripped her husband's hand and screamed as another contraction rippled through her body. A nurse hurried in and, with a small sigh of relief, wheeled her off to the Delivery Ward.   
  
-------------  
  
At quarter past twelve, on the morning of November 5th, Draco and Kayre Malfoy were born, three minutes apart. Lucius named Draco and Narcissa named Kayre. The four lived happily for nine years, until three days after the twins' nineth birthday...  
  
-------------  
  
Kayre laughed hysterically as her brother colapsed on his bed, holding his knee. The young Malfoy glared at his sister. "It's not funny, Kay." The blonde girl grinned, one tooth missing. "Yes it is." The glare remained on his face, until he noticed his father's wand lying on the shelf.   
  
When his 'darling' sister wasn't looking, he crept up to the shelf and picked it up. He muttered some inaudible words and his identical twin sister suddenly didn't look so identical. She abruptly stopped laughing and stared at the strands of now blue hair falling over face. "You did NOT just do that." Young Draco smirked at his sister, a smirk which would one day become famous and drooled over by hyperactive fangirls. "Now that I think about it... yeah, I did."   
  
"DAD!!!!" echoed through Malfoy Mansion at 10:00 in the morning.   
Later that day, Kayre and Draco were walking through the woods that surrounded their house. They were arguing again, this time over what colour they were going to re-colour their bedroom.   
  
"We should paint it green" announced Draco.   
  
"But green's so... boring!" said his sister. "We should paint it blue."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Because"  
  
"That isn't an answer."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!"  
  
"YES IT IS!  
  
"NO IT ISN'T! "  
  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! - Hey, do you hear that?"  
  
Draco stared as his sister looked around. "Hear what?" he questioned, also looking around. "That crackling noise, it sounds like someone walking over a pile of leaves."   
  
Kayre stopped suddenly and her brother raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wro - oh."  
  
The two nine year olds realised that they were surrounded by about 15 men.   
  
All of them had wands.   
  
A young female voice interruped the silence.  
  
"Uh oh."   
------------- Seven Years Later -------------  
Harry Potter entered their compartment, his arms full of food. He dumped it onto an empty set, then sat next to Hermione and watched Ron attack the food like it was the only thing he'd had to eat for days. After going through seven Cauldron Cakes, three Liquorice Wands and a box of Chocolate Frogs, he looked up at them. "Want some?" Hermione sighed and stuck her face into "A Standerd Book of Spells, Grade 6". "Typical" muttered Ron and buried himself yet again in sweets.   
  
The compartment door slid open. Hermione and Harry looked up and Ron stopped ripping open a Chocolate Frog.   
  
"The Golden Trio sitting together. Whoever would have guessed." drawled the newcomer.  
  
"Go away Malfoy" spat Ron, putting the chocolate down.   
  
"Calm down Weasley. I'm just stating the obvious. Just like saying you look even more pathetic than last year is stating the obvious."  
  
Ron slowly started going purple. Harry noticed this and stood up. " It doesn't matter what he looks like. Unlike you, Malfoy, Ron actually has brothers and a sister who care about him."   
  
These words triggered an interesting reaction from the aristocratic blonde standing before them.  
  
His face went blank, then an unusual emotion flicked across it. It was half-sad half- ...was it regret?   
  
"Come on." he muttered and the pale Slytherin dissappeared, his two sidekicks following him.   
  
Harry blinked. "That was weird." Hermione nodded."Yeah, it looked like he was remembering something. Something that happened a long time ago."  
  
Ron looked up from a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "What are you talking about? He seemed as annoying as ever to me."   
  
Hermione shook her head. "Something's bothering him. I can tell." Ron gave her a look. "What? I've always been able to tell these things."   
  
"Right. Well, if we're finished talking about Malfoy's personal problems, I could do with some more Pumpkin Juice."  
//////*\\\\\\  
  
Oh, poor Draco! He has problems... Well, everyone has problems. ^.- There is a wonderful bluey purpley type button thingy down there just waiting to be clicked on!! And yeah, there is a point to this ficcy. :) 


End file.
